In Dreams
by Malia C Quintro
Summary: Jims loosing track of his memories. He can't remember ever being referred to a doctor... in fact he can't remember most of anything. Why's eveyone trying to remind him of things he can't remember doing? Why is Spock acting so strange? And Where's the Enterprise?


**A/N:** Hello again! Here's another (Spirk) fic I thought up in a dream. Once I had the dream I put in some of the ideas a dear friend of mine gave and so this was created. I hope I did a good job cuz the idea she gave me was also from one of her own dreams, so I hope this is full of suspense and mystery for all you out there! ^-^

 **Dedicated to** : As I told you this idea was from a friend's dream this fic is dedicated to the ever wonderful AiMilia, thank you for being so supportive of my work and reviewing so often, you're the best! I appreciate all your help when I have writers block!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own StarTrek, as we all know… Now can we get on with this fic… ?

 **Warning(s):** This story might get gory; and probably very descriptive of mature topics so I'm rating it M to be safe. And as another warning, this fic takes place in our current time and in the future, it might sound confusing now but I'm pretty sure you'll understand as this fic moves along.

*alright so this is dream state* but I'll state what's what at the beginning of the chapters.

 **Chapter one: Hypnosis**

One, two, three… Now, when I tell you to open your eyes, I want you tell me what you see…" The blonde lying on the couch groaned in his sleep, brows furrowed in deep concentration and the doctor knew that Jim was in his dream state.

"What do you see James?"

Jim groaned as he saw himself walking around the empty halls of the ship. The lights were flickering sparks were coming out like tiny fireworks near ever computer panel on the walls. He walked further and turned the corner; a door was slightly ajar. Soft padding of shoes echoed the place as he walked further into the poorly lit room. The blonde froze when his boot squished on wet floor; the substance almost making him fall and that's when he noticed the foul stench the flooded the room.

"… I'm… I'm on a… Ship…" The doctor then leaned forward in his chair a serious expression fell over his face as he listened to the patient speak.

"What kind of ship is it? Is it like a boat, are you out a sea?" The blonde groaned shaking his head with furrowed brows.

"No… It's a spaceship… I'm out in space…" The doctor nodded scribbling down some notes on his pad.

Walking forward the captain held his breath as the awful stench invaded his nose. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to leave but his feet carried him deeper into the room. At the center sat a command chair and different stations filling the interior of the place. Broken panels and ripped wire sparked dangerously; Jim almost tripped staring at the place in awe. He looked down falling back screaming as he realized what he almost tripped on.

The doctor tried to calm his patient down, James thrashed on the couch screaming, his body revolting from the mans touch in fear.

"James! James it's alright, tell me what you see, everything's fine… Relax…" The blonde came down to a hyperventilating mess, trembling and whimpering in fear as he desperately tried to escape his dream.

"The- There's soo much blood… The bodies! Oh God… The blood!" The doctor tried to speak over the frantic patient, his voice calm and collected as he tried to talk the blonde back into a peaceful state.

"It's alright James, there's no blood here, it's not real… Now tell me what you see, you can tell me… You're safe James…"

Jim breathed heavily looking at the bodies around the room wondering how many more he would find. Chest rapidly rose and fell as he looked at the blood leaking from the body before him. He swallowed down the knot in his throat quickly scrambling to get to his feet. Trembling hands desperately tried to wipe away the blood from his palms on black pants and he froze hearing approaching footsteps echoing just outside the door of the bridge. His heart rate picked up making the hyperventilating panic attack start again.

"He's coming for me… Oh God he's coming! He's… He's…" The doctor again tried to calm the blonde down but he seemed to be getting worse as he touched the blonde.

"James, relax. You need to calm down James, it's just a dream. You can fight this Jim just tell me what you can see so I can help you- James!"

The footsteps bounced off the walls sending Jim into a fit of panic backing away against the wall. He tried to hide but all he could do was cower in fear as he let his body slid down the blood smeared wall. He knew those footsteps but they weren't his, they didn't belong to him.

'Stop hiding Jim, come out and I'll be kind! I might even consider letting you live…'

Jim's blood ran cold, it was his voice, he knew that voice, but it wasn't him. This person just sounded like him. The footsteps grew closer and Jim found his body curling in on itself in fear. He could no longer run from the bone chilling killer. The halls echoed with his manic laughter as he stood right behind the door and Jim covered his head with trembling hands in a desperate attempt to hide.

"James! James its okay! It's only a dream, come back now, we're gonna leave the dream now okay?" The doctor held onto the blonde now sliding onto the floor trembling, afraid the patient was going onto shock or a seizure; he quickly tried to wake Jim up from his the hypnosis. Jim's body shook uncontrollably, arms flailing almost smacking the doctor as he continued to try and wake his patient.

"Jim we're gonna wake you up ready? In three, two, one!" Jim's body dropped laying in the doctors arms like a rag doll; too quiet the doctor checked the blondes pulse. But Jim quickly sprung up gasping for air in hysterics.

"He's gonna get me! He's coming; oh God- He's coming! He's gonna kill me!"

"James you're safe, nobody's coming, nobody is going to kill you Jim, relax." Jim clung to the doctor pulling on his coat, still screaming and breathing heavily; making the doctor worry that the blonde would slip into a seizure.

"Jim listen to me, you're safe. Remember the dream, it's only a dream. Now I'm gonna count to three, I want you to listen to my voice-" But Jim continued to rock back and forth in the doctors arm. "One, two, three and now you forgot…"

Jim stopped starring into blank space. He looked around curiously wondering about the setting. When his eyes landed on the doctor his brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Where am I? Who- I was asleep, wasn't I? And then-"

"You forgot." Jim took a moment to think before he smiled and looked at the doctor again with a nervous grin. A hand running through his short golden locks and rubbed at the back of his neck, the blonde spoke.

"Ya, I guess I did…"

…

…

…

Jim went home after he left the doctors office making another appointment, for what, he didn't know. But he saw he was there and figured maybe he needed to keep coming considering he couldn't even remember having gone there, or how he walked into the place for that matter. The blonde happily left the building walking out into the fresh crisp breeze of San Francisco. He looked up to the sun happily until a ringing in his pocket brought him to a stop as he pulled out the phone. The caller ID displaying a picture of his friend with a funny face; Jim laughed answering the phone.

"What's up Sulu?" he waited for the response with a smile as he continued to walk.

"Where the hell are you? I thought you said we were meeting up at the Café?!"

"Wait, meeting up for what? Am I missing something here?" The Asian man groaned on the other side of the phone as Jim held a sheepish smile trying not to laugh.

"Take that shit eating grin off your face Jim, I can see it through the speaker! You totally forgot you ass!"

"Forgot what?! What did I forget?"

"It's Chekov's birthday you ass! He's turning twenty!" Jim gasped cursing himself with a smack to his face, how could he miss such an important day? But this day wasn't only for the boy, it was an exciting day for Sulu as well and he couldn't wait to give them both Hell.

"Dude, you better keep your filthy perv hands off him till the hour of…"

"Jim, oh my God! How could you accuse me of such lecherous intensions!? I'm innocent!" People stared as the blonde laughed hysterically.

"Alright fine, I'll meet you over there soon… Bye."

"Jim wait!" The speaker went oddly silent and the blonde worried for his friend on the other end as he could only hear breathing.

"Sulu?"

"…Just… Just be careful…"

"Ya, always. No worries here alright I'll be over as soon as I can."

But as Jim pocketed the phone and walked away he was anything but okay. He tried to push back the fear in his mind, telling himself it was just nerves, but something was wrong. The way the air blew over his face, the way his clothes fit, and the feeling of the ground beneath his feet; everything felt strange. Jim tried to remember what he did this morning, wondering what routine he went through to get ready, but he couldn't. he was just suddenly at the doctors office with no memory of anything else. He could remember his friends, things they did, places they went, but there was pieces missing. Something was wrong.

"Jim… ?" The blonde blinked looking around curiously, how did he get there so fast? He couldn't remember, he was sure it took twenty minutes to get to the café, but there he was; outside the building standing in front of Sulu.

"What the hell? How did I get here?" Sulu eyed his friend curiously, a strange expression held on his face. But he quickly smiled putting an arm around Jim's shoulders.

"Dude you've probably been drinking too much, maybe not enough sleep."

"Ya… Maybe… But I seriously can't remember how I got here?" Jim shook the thought walking to the cash register of the café with his friend in toe. The cashier smiled politely as they looked for their order.

"Must have been one hell of a night then?" Jim blinked curiously tilting his slightly. She smiled nervously again.

"I'm sorry; I heard you talking as you walked in… You said you couldn't remember how you got here? Just saying, it must have been a good party."

"No, no partying for me last night. No… Last night I went out for a jog before I went to bed. Then in the in the morning I was at the doctors office doing… Something important… I was on a couch and I remember counting and-"

"You forgot…" Just blinked looking up at the menu then to the girl at the register.

"I'm sorry?" She smiled but there was a strange unreadable expression written on her face and Jim found himself reaching his hand back to rub nervously at the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"You forgot…"

"Ya, I guess I did… Umm… We'll have the usual then, thanks."

Jim went to the side waiting by Sulu for their order, but when he looked up they both already had their cups of coffee in hand and they were both about half a block away from the little café.

"Weren't we just in the shop? How did we get here? We ordered… And-"

"We took our cup, said thank you to the nice girl, and then we walked away." Jim blinked taking a sip of coffee and sighed after the warmth of the drink fell over him.

"Ya, but I can't remember any of that? I must have forgotten?"

"And then you remembered…" Jim froze thinking about the café and the apparent walk they were on now, he could vaguely remember leaving the shop. He stopped fighting the fuzziness in his head and smiled not remembering what they were talking about.

"I must be getting old, silly me…"

 **A/N:** OMG! It's been so long! I've missed you guys and I'm back, yay! I'm having so much fun with this story and awesomeness to the person who knows where I got this idea from. Like I'll seriously draw or write something for you at your request ^-^ cuz I've been wanting to do this but I didn't know if would work until I got some more ideas added by the ever wonderful **Aimilia**!


End file.
